La tongue de l'amour
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Hiyori se fait enlevée, elle est emmenée au Hueco Mundo et se fait surveillée par plusieurs personnes dont, Ulquiorra. Comment cela va t-il se passer ? Couple Hiyori/Ulquiora, pas très commun, je l'avoue. One shot écrit pour une amie..de Nany.


Titre :_ La tongue de l'amour_  
><span>Auteur<span> :_ Manany-fic/Nany_  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : _Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo._  
><span>Couple<span> :_ Ulquiorra/Hiyori_  
><span>Genre<span> : _Romance._  
><span>Rating<span> : _T_

Note de l'auteur, Nany_ : Première OS en français sur le couple Ulquiorra/Hiyori, pour .com/ j'espère que vous apprécierez autant qu'elle a apprécier._

* * *

><p><em><strong>La tongue de l'amour<strong>_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'une certaine Vizard aux cheveux blond était enfermé dans les cachots du Hueco Mundo.

D'ailleurs, elle était plutôt bien traité et nourris, on pourrait même dire qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas.

Comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer alors que ceux qui la surveillait était Stark Coyotte et Lilynette Gingerback ? C'était impossible.

Il y a deux semaine c'était l'espada n° 10/0 qui l'avait enlevé sans raison valable alors, qu'elle venait de se disputer avec le reste des Vizard, en y repensant c'était vraiment bête, Shinji ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle alors, elle s'était énervé l'avait frappé, les autres l'avait retenu et une dispute avait éclaté puis, elle était partit et s'était fait enlever au coin d'une rue puis, emmené de force sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

…

Hiyori entendit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir mais, elle continua de regardait la lune qui ne disparaissais jamais. Un bruit de plateau que l'on pose sur une table se dit entendre, elle tourna la tête habituellement Stark la saluait toujours et Lilynette faisait un boucan pas possible en lui sautant dessus en guise de bonjour. Mais, aujourd'hui..rien, seul le silence se faisait entendre.

Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant que ce n'était pas Stark qui venait d'entrer mais, Ulquiorra Schiffer l'Espada n°4 !

_Où est Stark ? L'agressa telle en le fusillant du regard.

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises, là ou Stark avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et de dormir lorsqu'on lui donnait l'ordre de rester avec elle et de ne pas la quitter des yeux.

_Hé, je te parle ! Répéta telle plus fort.

Aucune réponse.

Il l'ignorait complètement et elle détestait ça !

Elle se leva à la vitesse éclair pris, sa tongue et la lui lança à la figure, y laissant une marque rouge.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu venir puis, reprit ses esprit en la regardant l'air méprisant.

_Déchet. Dit il calmement.

Elle voulu lancer encore une fois sa tongue mais, il l'arrêta d'une main en lui attrapant le poignet.

_Ne me traite pas de déchet !

Elle balança son pied gauche qu'il attrapa de son autre main, le regard impassible cet fois.

_Espèce de..!

Elle sauta su son pied libre et lui donna un énorme coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya contre le mur. Elle se mit en position de combat.

_Aller viens ! Même sans mon Zanpakuto, je peut te battre ! Cria telle.

Ulquiorra se releva sans difficulté et sans aucune égratignure mis à par sa joue qui était toujours un peu rouge.

Il la regarde impassible et se dirigea vers la sortie, arrivé à la porte il tourna légèrement la tête de côté.

_Tu n'en vaux pas la peine,.. je ne m'abaisserai jamais à toucher un tel déchet comme toi.

Puis, il partit.

Hiyori resta silencieuse quelques seconde puis, balança rageusement sa tongue contre le mur ou une fissure se trouvait.

_Tch..! C'est pas ce qu'il vient de faire peut-être ?

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le matelas n'ayant pas envie de toucher à la nourriture et essaya de se calmer.

**/3 semaine passèrent\**

Ulquiorra venait midi et soir pour lui apporter ces repas et restait assis sur la chaise à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle essaye de le frapper puis, il repartait.

Parfois, il lui répétait qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'abaisse à toucher quelqu'un comme elle, comme si.. il voulait se convaincre d'une chose..

...

Hiyori en avait assez ! Était-elle folle ? Elle apprécier leurs petit «jeu» qui n'en était pas vraiment un, en faite.

Elle attendait avec impatience le moment ou il franchirait la porte de son cachot, qu'il aille s'asseoir sur la chaise et qu'ensuite, il commence à la fixé jusqu'à ce que cela l'énerve et qu'elle se lève pour le frapper,.. sans succès évidement.

Oui ! Hiyori se l'avouer.. elle appréciait la compagnie de cet être froid, qui n'avait aucune émotions..ou presque.

Elle était définitivement folle de vouloir qu'il la pousse à bout pour qu'elle veuille le frapper..et qu'il la touche pour l'arrêter.

Serait-ce à cause de ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir ?

_**~~ Flash Back ~~**_

Ulquiorra entra dans le cachot comme chaque midi et soir et déposa le plateau sur la table pour ensuite s'assoir sur une chaise et la scrutait de son regard impénétrable.

Hiyori en avait l'habitude maintenant. Il avait commençait à la regarder ainsi le lendemain de leurs premier accrochage.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute d'intense débat intérieur, ou elle essayait de se contrôler ne voulant pas céder à ses pulsions et lui sautait à la gorge, elle craqua et se leva brusquement du matelas ou elle se trouvait, une de ces tongues en main.

_Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu va arrêter oui ? C'est agaçant ! Cria telle.

Il continua de la regarder, indifférent.

_RÉPOND MOI ! Hurla telle en fonçant sur lui, la main portant la tongue en l'air.

Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le fit tomber de sa chaise, atterrissant sur lui à califourchon, elle le frappa plusieurs fois avec sa tongue. Se défoulant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Soudain, il attrapa sa main l'empêchant de continuer à lui porter ses coup et posa sa main sur sa hanche pour ensuite pouvoir la retourné sous lui.

Hiyori écarquilla les yeux surprise par ce revirement de situation et rougit fortement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sous un homme et.. il fallait l'avouer Ulquiorra, le cuatro Espada était loin de se qu'on pouvait qualifier de «moche».

Il la regarda longuement puis, commença à s'approchait de son visage. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses yeux toujours écarquillai se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Son corps réagissait pour elle.

Il allait l'embrasser ! Se dit elle.

_..Jamais, c'est impossible.. Entendit elle murmurer contre son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était déjà plus là.

_**~~ Fin du Flash Back ~~**_

Elle secoua la tête quand elle repensa à ce souvenir et se traita d'idiote.

_N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ma pris ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

_Hey Yoyo ! On est de retour ! Cria une voix en lui sautant dessus.

Le cœur de Hiyori se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'était il pas venu ?

_Lilynette, Stark ? Dit Hiyori surprise. Pourquoi vous..?

Stark alla posa le plateau repas sur la table, la saluant brièvement puis, s'assied sur la chaise en posant sa tête sur la table. Lilynette parla en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_Avec Stark on était partis en mission en dehors du Hueco Mundo, alors il a fallu qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de s'occuper de toi. Mais, Yammi et Ulquiorra était les seuls libre. Yammi n'a pas voulu parce qu'il t'avait déjà amené alors, Stark à demandé à Ulquiorra et voilà nous sommes de retour ! Il ta pas trop énervé ? Finit Lilynette.

Stark s'était endormi endormi à l'instant même ou Lilynette avait commençait à parler.

_Tu ne pouvait pas faire plus court Lilynette ? Marmonna Hiyori en baillant.

La petite lui tira la langue et commença à bouder. Hiyori la regarda.

_Lilynette...vous comptez me retenir captive encore longtemps ?

La concernée haussa les épaules.

_J'ai dire qu'il te croyait morte sur terre. Répondit Lilynette.

Hiyori écarquilla les yeux.

_Mor-morte ? Pourquoi ?

_Ils pensent que tu as sauté d'un pont.

_Quoi ? Je ne me serais jamais suicider après une dispute comme ça !

Lilynette haussa encore une fois les épaules.

_Notre mission à Stark et moi était d'aller dans le monde réel et voir pourquoi au bout de deux semaine, personne ne venait te récupérer. Nous avons préparer un plan pour les approché sans qu'ils nous remarque et une semaine plus tard, quand nous sommes allé les voir, ils pleuraient devant une barrette..

Hiyori toucha ses cheveux en écarquillant encore les yeux.

_Ma barrette ! Je ne les plus depuis 2 semaine !..C'est pas vrai,..Ulquiorra ?

_Apparemment tu aurais sauter du pont et la barrette à était retrouvé sur le rebord. Dit Lilynette agacé de devoir tout expliqué.

Hiyori n'en revenait pas.

_Mais,..je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des barrette ! Comment ont il su qu'elle m'appartenait ?

_Ton reiatsu ? Proposa Lilynette.

Hiyori se laissa tomber sur le matelas et regarda le plafond.

_Pourquoi Ulquiorra à t'il fait ça ? S e demanda Hiyori à voix haute. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il me l'avait prise, je pensais l'avoir perdu mais,..apparemment pas.

Lilynette ne dit rien et alla réveiller Stark, bien qu'elle eut du mal, elle le secoua un peu plus et ils partirent, laissant Hiyori seule dans ses pensées.

_**POV Ulquiorra**_

Depuis quand est-il apparu ? Au début, après ? Oui..l'avais-je toujours eu ?

Ce cœur, cet organe si petit et insignifiant qui réussi pourtant à vous emmenez jusqu'à la porte du bonheur en un dixième de seconde...

Et qu'était-ce cet chose, ce sentiment qui avait oser venir se loger en moi ?

...

Je la regarde, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que moi-même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle s'énerve et moi, je jubile intérieurement malgré mon expression de froideur qui ne veut s'en aller. J'aime quand elle s'énerve, parce qu'elle s'intéresse à ma personne, en me criant dessus et en essayant de me frapper. J'aime l'arrêter, la toucher, la regarder et.. je ne comprend pas.

Hier, lorsqu'elle à foncer sur moi, j'ai vu son regard déterminé et ses lèvre retroussait, signe de son énervement. Je peut le dire, pour la deuxième fois j'ai étais surpris. Surpris qu'elle arrive à me faire perdre mes moyens. Quand elle est tombée sur moi et qu'elle a commençait à me ruait de coup, je l'ai trouver si magnifique que je n'est pu m'empêcher de l'arrêter, poser ma main sur sa hanche et la retourner pour qu'elle soit sous moi.

A l'instant ou ses joues sont devenu rouge, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je me suis approché de son visage, je n'arrivais pas à résister à ce petit bout de femme coller contre mon corps...

Au moment même, ou mes lèvres allait se poser sur les siennes, ses yeux se sont fermé et ma bouche changea de trajectoire pour aller contre son oreille lui murmurer :

_...Jamais, c'est impossible.

Et en un instant, je l'avais lâché et était sortit.

Je marcha,..marcha et..marcha prenant plusieurs détour pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte entra, la referma et me laissa glissé contre celle-ci, le visage impénétrable malgré toutes les pensés qui se bousculer dans ma tête..

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé mais, j'eus la visite du n°1,

Il était donc rentré et reprenait sa garde. Je ne laissa rien paraître et je m'en alla en lui donnant le plateau.

_**Fin du POV Ulquiorra**_

_**POV Externe**_

Hiyori ne se sentait pas bien. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal ? Voilà 5 jours qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de son geôlier aux yeux vert.

_C'est normal après tous...Murmura telle. Je ne suis qu'un déchet..

Elle était allongé face au mur et ne vit donc pas qu'une forme se mouvait dans la pièce et l'approchai de plus en plus.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Continua telle de murmurer. Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est impossible ! Nous sommes trop différent..Et sa ne sera jamais..

_Tu parle trop. Murmura froidement une voix contre son oreille.

Elle se retourna surprise et dévisagea la personne qui était entrer.

_T'es qui toi ? Grogna telle en se levant.

La personne ricana.

_Tu crois que je vais te le dire, la naine ? Répondit il.

_Tch..Espèce de..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vola s'écrasait contre le mur, tête la première. Elle se releva difficilement en s'aidant de ce qu'elle pouvait. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

_Ne t'avise pas de m'insulter ou tu risquerai de le regretter !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et une personne au regard sombre entra, celle-ci balaya la pièce du regard et s'attarda sur le corps de Hiyori qui était à peine consciente sur le sol. Puis, son regard qui se fit dur se porta sur l'autre homme.

_C'est toi, qui va le regretter, Grimmjow !

_Tiens donc, Ulquiorra ! Qu'elle bonne surprise ! Lança le dit Grimmjow. Toi aussi, tu viens jouer avec cet..

Il ne put finit sa phrase, sa gorge venait d'être arraché par la poigne d'Ulquiorra qui l'avait rejoint en une fraction de seconde. Il tomba à terre, mort. Son assassin regarda longuement la dépouille gisant à ses pied.

Puis, il se retourna pris Hiyori dans ses bras et partit.

Quittant le Hueco Mundo, il rejoignit le monde réel et personne n'eut plus jamais aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Sont il heureux ?

Vivent il pleinement leurs amours ?

Qui sait ? Je vous laisse imaginer votre suite..Ou pas.

**Petit bonus** : _Ne lisez pas si vous préférez imaginer._

_**50 Ans plus tard.**_

_Maman ! Cria une jeune fille en arrivant dans la cuisine. Akira n'arrête pas de m'énerver !

Une femme à l'air jeune habillé d'un tablier de cuisine, se retourna et regarda sa fille de 17 ans, celle-ci avait les cheveux de son père qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et les yeux marrons de sa mère. Elle était assez petite et ne dépassé pas sa mère qui avait beaucoup grandit en 50 ans, malgré qu'elle n'est pris aucune ride. Cet dernière avait aussi les cheveux long, son visage c'était affiné pour devenir celui d'une femme, elle avait gardé ses taches de rousseur qui faisait son charme. Parfois, certaine personne pensait qu'elle et sa fille était sœurs, tellement Hiyori paraissait aussi jeune que sa fille, Aoi.

_Maman,..Maman t'es encore en train de rêvasser ! Lança Aoi, qui avait malheureusement ou bien heureusement, cela diverger selon les point de vue, hériter du caractère de sa mère.

_Excuse moi Aoi, tu disais ? Dit Hiyori.

Sa fille soupira.

_Akira n'arrête pas de venir dans ma chambre tous les cinq minutes !

D'ailleurs, le petit monstre âgé de 6 ans, déboula dans la cuisine en criant et courra se cacher derrière sa mère. Derrière lui une tongue à la main, son autre fille Tsukiyo âgé de 13 ans, lui courait après mais, s'arrêta net quand elle vit le regard de sa mère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Hiyori en regardant sa plus jeune fille, celle-ci avait les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère mais, avait les traits de son père.

_Il a déchiré mes feuilles de dessin ! Cria telle.

Hiyori tourna la tête pour regarder son petit monstre qui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à son père, c'était un mini Ulquiorra.

_Akira ? Dit Hiyori.

Le petit leva son visage vers sa mère et sourit innocemment.

_Oui, maman ? Dit il.

_N'embête plus Aoi dans ses révisions et fais tes excuses tous de suite, à Tsukiyo. Répondit telle doucement.

Akira grommela des excuses à ses sœurs.

Aoi, accepta ses excuses et alla même embrasser son petit frère, qu'elle adorait malgré tous. Puis, repartit dans sa chambre continuer ses révisions.

Tsukiyo, elle accepta aussi mais, leva sa tongue vers son frère en signe d'avertissement puis, partit en râlant que ce n'était pas avec des excuses que ses feuilles de dessins aller se recoller.

Akira alla s'assoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine au moment ou son père entra dans la cuisine. Il alla jusqu'à sa femme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant.

Il regarda son petit dernier.

_Akira a encore embêter ses sœurs ? Je viens de voir Tsukiyo s'énervait contre le mur, elle y a encore fait un trou. Soupira Ulquiorra, celui-ci n'avait pas changé du tous. Malgré qu'il n'avait plus les traces verte de chaque côté de ses joues.

Hiyori se mit à rire en continuant de faire des crêpes, elle en donna une à Akira qui partit dans le jardin.

_Qu'elle idée pour une Vizard et l'Espada n°4 de faire des enfants.

Ulquiorra l'embrassa dans le cou et sourit légèrement. Hiyori s'arrêta de rire et alla mettre toutes les crêpes sur la table, elle s'assit à côté de son mai qui venait de s'assoir.

_Qui aurait pensé que c'était possible, pas moi, pas toi. Il y a 50 ans que notre amour était réciproque l'un envers l'autre. Elle était repartit dans ses souvenirs. Cela a était dur au début, pour enfin que tu m'avoue ce que tu ressentais. Mais, je ne regretterais jamais nos 5 années de bagarres, ou l'on se cherchait mutuellement. Puis, on se l'est enfin avouer, on a essayer de vivre comme des humains normal, on pensait que c'était impossible d'avoir des enfants, on n'en avait même pas parler ! Elle prit la main de son mari. Puis, je suis tombé enceinte et nous avons eut notre première, elle était née grâce à notre amour, alors nous l'avons appeler Aoi. Nous nous sommes marié quelques années plus tard..

_Et Tsukiyo est venu au monde puis, Akira. Finit Ulquiorra. Les années passent et nos enfants vieillissent de la même manière que nous, au ralenti. Il serra la main de sa femme. Je ne regretterai jamais moi aussi, d'être partit du Hueco Mundo et de t'avoir emmené avec moi, Hiyo.

Hiyori lui sourit, l'embrassa et se leva pour appeler ses enfants, elle revint à table suivit de Aoi, Tsukiyo et Akira qui s'assirent joyeusement autour de la table.

Oui, qui aurait pu penser que leurs amours si pure finirait ainsi ? Pas eux..Mais, vous peut-être ?

[Ecrit par **Nany** alors, commen avez vous trouvez cet OS ?]


End file.
